


Quiet Musings

by meekobb



Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-06
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meekobb/pseuds/meekobb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ncisdrabble100. Ziva thinks about things around her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Musings

Observation was a key element to any good investigator. I should know, I am one. When life and events get out of control, a person needs a break from their routine in order to find themselves.

Tony, everyone thinks they know what he does when he goes home. They assume he pops a disc into his television and watch movies over and over again. That, or go out with many women, which as his teammate I know he only uses as a cover. I have seen this man grow and evolve from the frat boy I once met. Underneath his facade, is a tortured soul screaming for release. Like him, I believed he once came close to his break when he fell in love. Only to soon be curled up again like an armadillo.

I look at McGee and see a young man, once naïve of world around him. He has too grown. I sigh when I think when he will find his break. The man spends more time with computers than anyone I had ever met, including Abby. Abby at least goes out and spends time with people – something that one would not expect of her if they accept her at face value. A dark woman, with tattoos that my father would curse, bowling with nuns, what a thought!

Gibbs, he does not take a break, I think. When he goes home, he escapes into the art of his boats. Comforting in a way, I admit. The delicacy of the craft and the beauty of its result. He puts much focus and determination in each boat, that can only end up in a description of a piece of art.

My break, my escape when I return home tonight is simply a loneliness I no longer wish to bear.


End file.
